La sonrisa
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Matar, es el arte que lo identífica a este asesino sanguinario... pero cuando se acercó a la tímida pelirroja, nadie, ni siquiera ella se esperaba ese movimiento...


**HOLA MUNDO, HOLA GENTE LINDA, HOLIS A TODOS ^_^ *Parada frente a un escenario, donde no hay nadie, ¡Silencio total!, micrófono en mano***

**AVISO: FIC CORREGIDO**

**FECHA DE EMISION: 25-11-11**

**Aquí traigo otro nuevo cuentito corto… fue inspirado en un comic de Zerochan, y aquí está el esfuerzo. Intente hacerlo lo más decente posible espero les guste… sin más rodeos… comencemos…**

**Aviso, advertencia, anuncio: *voz de narrador* Los personajes de HTF no son míos, no me pertenecen… aun, ya verán… jeje y están en forma humana en un universo alterno con toda la cosa ^^**

**xP – xP – xP – xP – xP **

**La sonrisa**

No sé qué pasó ahí, no sé cómo no me hizo nada, solo se acerco, solo quedó ahí mirándome, con su mano derecha manchada de sangre tocó mi rostro, mejor dicho mi boca, ¿Por qué esa marca?, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no me mato como lo hizo con ellos? Solo me susurro esa pequeña frase, solo me dijo "_te recuerdo feliz, sonríe"_

Todo comenzó más que normal esa linda tarde de sábado. En la mañana me había esmerado en preparar varios bocaditos, dulces y tortas para pasar un lindo picnic con mis amigos, una linda tarde. Ahora que lo pienso tendría que haberme negado pero… ¡No!, solo hice casos a sus promesas y fui igual… ¡Soy una tonta!, pero ya esta, fui y paso lo que creí que no pasaría.

Ya tenía todo listo y solo eran las diez de la mañana. Habíamos acordado salir juntos Thotty, Cuddles, Flippy y yo, a las dos de la tarde… creo que tendría que haber cocinado más tranquila pero debía tener todo preparado, en el canasto ubiqué la comida por un lado, la bebida por el otro, y la mitad restante un botiquín con todo lo necesario, debía protegerlos de algún golpe, no quería que se lastimaran jugando. Siempre me dicen que exagero pero debía cuidarlos. También en mí celular puse como primer número, el de la ambulancia por si pasaba algo, no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza… y al final pasó, pero jamás llame a emergencias ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo no lo hice.

Me preparé una linda remera de color salmón, con un vestido y unos zapatitos negros. Me lo puse pasada las once de la mañana, faltaba para salir pero no deseaba dar vueltas. Ate mi largo pelo rojizo con una hermosa colita verde pero luego de diez minutos se me termino rompiendo, así que solo quedé con el pelo suelo, y decidí no píntame, ya que no quería andar arreglándome. Ellos eran tres hombres y yo quería pasarla lindo, no tener que andar fijándome si se me corría el rímel o me faltaba la máscara de la pestaña… ¡No!, seria feo andar todo el tiempo con el espejo encima. Preferí salir lo más normal que podía, ser yo una vez y que nadie se quejara de eso, igual por las dudas lleve mi espejito rojo, solo por las dudas.

Ya eran la una de la tarde y comencé a desesperarme. Ya me cansaba de esperar, había lavado, planchado, ordenado, limpiado, desinfectado una y otra vez mi casa por temor a esas bacterias, si me llegaban a infectar, ¡No dios!... ¡No podría salir y me perdería la diversión! Así que pase toda la mañana que me resto limpiando, ¡Eliminando a esos malditos virus!, no quería caer presa de su infección y contagiar a mis amigos. Más aun a Flippy que a pesar de que somos amigos, confieso que él es… ¡No! Él es mi amigo…

Aun seguía en mi casa esperando y me había ido al living a sentarme en mi sillón de terciopelo rojo, para mirar detenidamente el reloj, que marcaron puntualmente sin ningún segundo de diferencia las dos. Emocionada, solo esperé a que el timbre sonara, así que seguí esperando. Para pasar el tiempo fije mi vista a las fotos colgadas en mis paredes blancas, fotos de mí y mis amigos, y… también de Flippy, ahí conmigo, siempre los dos juntos.

Quedé en mis recuerdos y pensamientos cuando de pronto sonó el timbre. El ruido me altero haciendo que gritara del susto pero al darme cuenta que no estaba en peligro, me arrimé hasta la puesta, miré por la mirilla, y observé a Flippy junto a Thotty esperándome afuera. Flippy con su traje miliar que siempre, aunque fuese para salir a tomar un helado, lo llevaba puesto, una remera y unas botas negras con un chaleco, un pantalón y su hermosa y bella boina color verde oscuro. Hacia todo el conjunto juego con su pelo verde mas clarito y sus ojos, en ese momento tan verdes, tan nítidos, tan hermosos… también estaba Thotty con una remera purpura y unas bermudas negras, esa remera siempre hizo juego con su cabello y sus ojos purpuras. Un extraño color para un chico, pero se veía bien.

Abrí la puerta con gran emoción y de un solo movimiento echándola con fuerza hacia un costado. Al ver esta reacción ellos quedaron duros mirándome con cara de extrañeza por mi brusca presentación, yo me avergoncé ante eso y de pronto mis cachetes comenzaron a sentir un calor extraño, me di cuenta que me había sonrojado.

Flippy vio el canasto detrás de mí y rápidamente me pregunto.

-¿Esa es la canasta?... – Consulto dudoso señalándome el antes nombrado que estaba en el suelo, detrás mío, ante esto asentí levemente –… Dame que la llevo yo – Menciono mientras entraba a mi casa. Se acercó al canasto y con la mano derecha lo tomó, llevándola así consigo a fuera. Luego frente a mí, con su mirada dulce me pregunto - ¿Algo más?... – Yo rápidamente negué con una leve sonrisa –… ¡Pues vamos! – Dijo exaltado embozando una gran sonrisa, parecía muy feliz. Luego camino hacia la vereda donde frenó junto a Thotty para esperarme, yo simplemente quedé mirándolo unos segundos sin dejar de lado la sonrisa que aun tenía feliz.

Cerré rápidamente la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos camino a la plaza, pero primero debíamos pasar por lo de Cuddles, que por suerte vivía a una cuadra de la plaza y nosotros estábamos simplemente a cuatro.

Llegamos en cinco minutos a la casa de mi amigo. Nos acercamos a la puerta y Flippy tocó el timbre para esperar que bajara y apareciera, él vivía en un departamento, creo que en el noveno piso… jamás lo supe ya que nunca quise entrar, ¡Le temo a las alturas! y el vive muy alto. No quiero desmallarme y vomitar por los mareos que me podría llegar a dar, así que nunca subí y creo que jamás lo hare.

Por el altavoz del edificio se oyó la voz de Cuddles que nos decía que esperáramos, que ya bajaría, y estuvimos ahí esperando unos eternos diez minutos, parecían los más largos de mi vida. Cuando por fin llego a donde estábamos nosotros, llevaba consigo un buzo amarillo con un gorrito, que este tenía dos grandes orejas de conejo. Miré con extrañeza esa prenda, ya que jamás había visto una así, la bermuda marrón y sus zapatillas me eran normales pero ese buzo que hacia combinación con su pelo amarrillo y sus ojos me dejaron sin habla.

-Es nueva, me la compre ayer… – Me mencionó sonriente Cuddles al ver que no paraba de mirar su extraño buzo –… Me gusto por sus orejas de conejo, muy originales ¿no? – Me preguntó con orgullo y soberbia, yo solo asentí levemente. Pero aun así ¿original? Más bien ¡Era ridículo!, faltaría que yo llevará una remera con chinches rojos. Igual siempre me gusto su forma de ser, siempre nos sorprendía con algo nuevo.

-Bien… ya estamos todos, ¡Pasemos un lindo día! – Comentó alegremente Flippy señalando con su mano derecha la plaza, solo asentimos enérgicamente y felices nos dirigimos a pasar un lindo ¿día?... ¡Termino todo mal!, al recordar esto pienso que tendría que haberme ido en la primera oportunidad que tuve, pero ¡Ya está!, mis amigos murieron otra vez… ¡Y no se diga más!

Llegamos a la mitad de la gran plaza que tendría, ¿Cuántas? ¿Siete cuadras de longitud? Quien sabe... pero esa plaza era simplemente increíble. Nos dirigimos al centro donde había unas hamacas y juegos donde podríamos jugar, allí no había nadie, estábamos tranquilos, las familias con sus hijos se había ido más lejos, en lo frondoso de la plaza, esa parte llena de árboles y plantas pero nosotros quisimos más estar lejos de esos lugares, solos y tranquilos…

La estábamos pasando bien, en ese momento que ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Nos encontrábamos en el suelo con mi mantel verde y con los bocaditos que había preparado, degustándolos muy cómodos. Ellos se notaban felices, ¿Le habían gustado mis recetas? Pues no lo supe ya que jamás me dijeron algo, pero estaba feliz de que se hubieran acabado con todo lo que preparé, más Flippy, el tomo todo más que feliz, comía casi como un gran glotón. Eso me causo gracia.

Una vez satisfechos, decidí guardar todo para no tener que recogerlo a las apuradas cuando nos valláramos, así que solo ordené, y luego dejé el canasto al lado de un banquito de cemento, para luego sentarme en él. Más adelante estaban las hamacas donde Thotty y Cuddles comenzaron a hamacarse, pero Flippy quedo al lado mío.

Me contó que no se sentía bien, que se sentía raro, como si él no fuera Flippy, y entendí que era lo que pasaba, estaba inestable, posiblemente su otra personalidad tomaría el control muy rápido y nos mataría de nuevo a todos nosotros, para luego revivir con grandes y horribles dolores, después de unas largas cinco horas. Yo no quería eso, ¡Ni pensarlo!, solo le dije que se tranquilizara, que todo estaría más que bien. Odio mentir pero no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho miedo.

Me acerqué asustada a Cuddles y le comenté lo que le pasaba a Flippy pero no me hizo caso, solo volvió a la hamaca a seguir jugando junto con Thotty. Se lo volví a mencionar, hasta grité…

- ¡Flippy está mal! ¡Vámonos a casa! – Pero no me escucharon, así que volví a mi asiento resignada, para intentar calmar a mi amigo, estaba muy mal, lo noté en sus ojos, parecía estar muy enojado, ¡No lo sabía!, igual debía sacarlo de ahí. En un momento antes de que le dijera que nos valláramos a su casa para que pueda estar mejor, Thotty grito desesperado, entonces, volteé al verlo, estaba en el suelo arrodillado, seguramente estaban jugando a quien saltaba más lejos de la hamaca y cayó mal, ¡No lo sé!, pero se había lastimado la rodilla, estaba sangrando, gran error.

Fui desesperada a buscar el botiquín cuando no me di cuenta y Flippy había ido a ayudarlo. Solo una palabra con un gran significado paso por mi cabeza en ese segundo.

- "Sangre"_ –_ Pensé nerviosa. Giré levemente mí cabeza mientras pensaba, ¡Pensaba! que todo estaba bien, ¡Pero me equivoque!

Rápidamente me paré al ver la escena que estaba transcurriendo delante de mis pobres y en esos momentos llorosos ojos. Flippy había tomado a Cuddles con la mano derecha el cuello y lo empujó para que no lo molestara, solo después de eso empezó la masacre…

Cuddles cayó fuertemente en el suelo, mientras Flippy sacaba de su chaleco un cuchillo de caza. Siempre la llevaba consigo ¡¿Por qué? Sabiendo de lo que le pasa, ¡¿Por qué tenía que tenerlo encima? No lo supe pero era así. Tomó la cabeza con su mano izquierda a Thotty y… esto me costó verlo ya que él estaba de espalda hacia mí, pero ver la cara de horror de él, eso nadie me lo sacará. De un solo movimiento corto un gran tajo en el cuello de mi amigo, haciendo que saliera muy frenéticamente la sangre de su garganta, ante esto quedé atónita. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, sentía que no podía quedarme de pie que caí al suelo, pero evité golpearme ya que con mi mano derecha me sostuve del banco en un momento, cayendo si lastimarme, quedando de rodilla detrás de ellos. Por suerte fue un buen reflejo, pero mi amigo no la estaba pasando bien.

Una vez que dejó de moverse, lo lanzó al suelo dejándolo morir ahí, no sé si murió al instante pero fue horrible su última expresión de sufrimiento y dolor. Cuddles aun seguía en el piso, y era el espectador principal, viendo todo lo que pasaba muy cerca. Lo vi y lentamente comencé a temblar, sabía lo que venía luego de Thotty… Cuddles.

Se acerco rápidamente a él cuando intento escapar, lo agarró del brazo derecho y lo empujó hacia él, yo tenía mucho miedo. Cuddles comenzó a gritar desesperado y no podía hacer nada, intenté pararme con ayuda del banco pero mis piernas no respondían, me di vuelta para no ver la escena, tapé mis ojos con mis manos, comencé a temblar cada vez más y también a llorar.

No podía evitar escucharlo, escuchar a mi amigo gritando pidiendo ayuda, ¡No podía!, pero mi error fue darme vuelta para ver lo que aun pasaba. Giré mí cabeza y lo vi, Flippy agarró a Cuddles del cuello, y con su cuchillo cortó a mi amigo por la mitad, ¡Sí! ¡Lo cortó por la mitad!, tomó su cuchillo y en la cintura comenzó a cortar muy lentamente mientras mi amigo gritaba y pataleaba, estaba sufriendo y yo sin hacer nada, solo quedé ahí mirando, con mi rostro completamente mojado por las lágrimas, como terminaba de cortarlo por la mitad.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza dándome vuelta una vez más, para evitar ver lo que había quedado e interiormente gritaba, quería salir de ahí desesperadamente pero no podía ¡No podía! Estaba delante de la persona que más quería viendo como terminaba con la vida de mis amigos. Sabía en ese momento que volverían después de cinco horas pero, ¿Por qué matarlos?... ¡¿Por qué? No había necesidad de tanta crueldad.

Tomé un poco de valentía que tenia y volviendo a abrir los ojos. Intenté moverme para salir de ahí, aun seguía en el suelo de rodillas, parecía que mi cuerpo no respondía, quería salir, solo salir de ahí.

Miré hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba él para saber qué hacer. Aun seguía dado vuelta con la mano izquierda en la cabeza de Cuddles sosteniendo la mitad que quedaba. Temblaba, ¡Lloraba!, no quería estar ahí, pero en un momento él, cambio la mirada hacia donde yo estaba. Ese pequeño movimiento me estremeció, me estaba mirando con esos ojos amarillos, fríos y aterradores, ya no eran verdes, ya no…

Me puse nerviosa cuando clavo su mirada en mí, rápidamente bajé la mirada viendo el cuerpo de Cuddles, observando cómo de repente lo soltó. No dejaba de mirarme y eso lo note rápido. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por el miedo que lentamente corría por mí cuerpo, escuche un movimiento y entonces volví a abrirlos, Flippy se estaba agachando de espaldas hacia mí y acercando su mano derecha al charco de sangre, mojándola por completo en ese delicado y preciado liquido carmesí. Se volvió a parar y cerró en puño su mano, dejando el dedo índice al descuido.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, y me resigné a mi final. Bajé un poco más a vista y noté que los zapatos que llevaba estaban manchados de sangre. Una vez frente mío, me quedó mirando con cara de seriedad y con un tono de tristeza mi rostro. Acercó lentamente su mano derecha hacia mí y me susurro al tocar mi rostro esa frase que jamás entenderé.

- _"Te recuerdo feliz, sonríe" – _Dijo con un tono de voz sombrío, oscuro pero a la vez triste. No tenía ese tono de voz energético y arrogante como siempre lo fue, esto me impresiono.

Algo quedó flotando en ese segundo en mi mente, ¿Por qué me lo dijo?, ¿Por qué? Jamás lo supe y creo que jamás lo sabré, pero con esa mano dibujo en mi rostro algo que no podía ver. Sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y me estremeció, luego de esto él quedó parado mirándome con ¿Tristeza? No sonreía, tenía una mirada de tristeza y eso me hizo sentir mal ¿mal?... ¡¿Por qué? No lo supe pero ver a Flippy a pesar de lo que hizo con esa mirada, me hizo sentir muy mal.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el mismo camino que utilizamos para llegar hasta donde estábamos alejándose de mí, no me hizo nada, solo me tocó con esa mano llena de ¡Sangre!, solo eso. Cambié la mirada a los cuerpos de mis amigos y comencé a llorar cada vez más. De pronto, recordé lo que me hizo en un instante y de la canasta de forma frenética, saqué un espejito que había guardado por las dudas, y viendo el reflejo me sorprendió lo que tenía en mi rostro.

Él me había dibujado con sangre una sonrisa encima de mi boca, ¿Por eso esa frase? No lo supe pero el sabor de ese líquido en mi boca me estremeció. Me paré recuperando la energía que había perdido, tomé la canasta más liviana por no tener tantas cosas y salí de ahí a mi casa. Los chicos se repondrían luego de cinco horas, ¡Yo le advertí a Cuddles!... y no me escucho, no había razón para seguir ahí.

Llegué a mi casa a las seis, me dirigí rápidamente al baño y me di una buena ducha de agua muy caliente. Estuve ahí quince minutos, luego salí, me puse una remera roja y un short negro, y me senté en el sillón de mi living a ver las horas pasar.

Se habían vuelto las diez de la noche, y yo aun en el living recordándolo que había pasado. Decidí entonces acostarme a dormir cuando el timbre sonó. Me acerqué tranquila a la puerta y sin mirar por la mirilla abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él…

Flippy estaba delante de mí, con sus ojos de nuevo verdes y un poco rojos, se notaba que había llorado. Solo había aparecido para pedirme perdón por lo que había pasado y ver que yo estaba bien. Para que no se preocupara, solo le dije que todo estaba bien y que fuera a descansar, al escuchar estas palabras camino con más ánimo hacia la calle, sino antes darme un tierno beso en la frente. Eso me ruborizo.

Luego solo quedé ahí viéndolo cruzar a la vereda de en frente y adentrarse a la única casa verde que había en frente de mi casa blanca, ingreso por la puerta, me saludo por último amablemente y cerró esa madera rustica una vez él dentro. Volví verlo irse de mí lado, y recordando su rostro triste que tuvo en la tarde cerré mi puerta lentamente. Subí pensativa por las escaleras y una vez en mi habitación tranquila, me acosté a descansar pensando ¿Por qué no me hizo nada? ¿Por qué no me mato? No lo supe ese día y hasta entonces me sigo preguntando.

Ya ha pasado cuatro meses de lo ocurrido, pero esa frase aun no se me quita de encima, esa frase que aun sigue en mi cabeza, esa frase… _"Te recuerdo feliz, sonríe"_ aun sigue en mi mente_._

**xP – xP – xP – xP – xP **

**Regreso con comentarios dementes, ¿Es muy loco? ¿Dejo de escribir este tipo de historias? ¿Desean otro pero con más sangre? Jeje, bien paso a anunciar, este fic lo he hecho hace mucho, solo realicé un par de modificaciones leves, nada más, intenté sacar todos los errores que podía, espero que este mejor, pero sé que errores tiene igual, ¡Disculpen! Intento mejorar y de a poco lo estoy haciendo. **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Dejo de escribir? ¿Sirvo para esto? ¿Estoy mejorando o la incoherencia me sigue persiguiendo? ¿Me dejaran Review? ¿Sí? ¿Harán feliz a esta escritora que solo quiere traer lo que mejor sabe hacer? ¿Sí? Por fis! Jeje… ya, ya! No molesto más…**

**Hasta una nueva historia ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
